stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Jillids
Voor vragen kan je altijd op mijn overlegpagina terecht, ik heb wel altijd tijd ;) Mag ik ook een suggestie doen over je bedrijf? Wellicht kun je erbij zetten dat het vandaag - dus 24 juli 2008 - is gestart en door jou (Jillids dus). Als het er al staat, sorry dan heb ik het verkeerd gelezen. TahR78 24 jul 2008 21:49 (UTC) :Beste TahR78 bedankt voor tip het staat bij mijn zusterbedrijf maar niet bij het hoofdbedrijf Jillids 25 jul 2008 13:11 (UTC) Ik start binnenkort ook een computerbedrijf ;) had het al lang in mijn gedachten, maar moet nog zoeken in wat ik me ga verdiepen: software, hardware, processoren of alle drie :P Je krijgt er dus concurrentie bij. TahR78 25 jul 2008 14:43 (UTC) Of we sluiten een deal Jillids 25 jul 2008 14:46 (UTC) :Wat voor deal dan? 213.10.27.88` :Ik kan inderdaad zoals Windows in het echt besturingssystemen voor alle monitoren lenen enzovoorts maar wat is dat eigenlijk wat voor computers je nu verkoopt: monitoren of software (van die programmatjes, zoals dit programma waarmee je internet)? Dan maak ik ook andere software, dan wordt ik een Softwarebedrijf ook :P 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 14:48 (UTC) ::ja dat bedoel ik en je bent uigelogt en kom anderseffe op ircJillids 25 jul 2008 14:49 (UTC) :::Sorry ik heb wat probleembles met irc ik kom er zo snel mogenlijk aan Jillids 25 jul 2008 15:06 (UTC) :::Ben er, lukt het wel? 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 15:09 (UTC) ::::Je moet op #UWN komen. 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 15:09 (UTC) Nee wacht: Klik hier, dit is makkelijker 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 15:14 (UTC) :::::het is nu gelukt 25 jul 2008 17:25 (UTC) :::::Ben je er nog op ik ben er 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 17:29 (UTC) ::::::ja 25 jul 2008 17:32 (UTC) :::::::hmmm er is een fout met je handtekening. 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 17:35 (UTC) Je moet ook bij blijven, anders zijn we volgend jaar nog niet klaar met de deal. Kom ff terug 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 17:36 (UTC) Mobiele telefoons Zeg, ik heb me verdiept in mobiele telefoons ipv computers hoor, want met computers werken: dan moet je het ook in delen opsplitsen enzo dus ben ik bezig met mobiele telefoons. Ik ben al bezig met de 257 Touch, zie ook Vlints#Vlints Mobile 213.10.27.88 26 jul 2008 11:10 (UTC) Dan stop ik met mobiele telefoons en dan zijn we geen concurrenten meer 26 jul 2008 11:44 (UTC) :Hoezo? Alleen hierom? (Trouwens wil je misschien even je handtekening goed bekjken want er zit een fout in, ik ga nu even brunchen) TahR78 26 jul 2008 11:55 (UTC) ::ok Gebruiker:Jillids 26 juli 13:58 :::misschen moet je ook je Mirc nakijken. ik meen het TahR78 26 jul 2008 12:26 (UTC) Kom even terug op IRC... TahR78 26 jul 2008 12:32 (UTC) Ben je op IRC?TahR78 26 jul 2008 17:38 (UTC) IRC Kom terug op IRC. Heb je trouwens mozilla firefox?TahR78 26 jul 2008 19:35 (UTC) Zal ik ook een vriendennetwerk maken met mailopties enzo, zoals MSN/Hotmail? Of zal ik mijn messenger maar stoppen of maken voor MSN, Google, AOL en Yahoo!? Wat vind jij? Zeg het me even op deze pagina of kom anders even terug op IRC graag. Groetjes, TahR78 27 jul 2008 19:37 (UTC) Zal ik ook een vriendennetwerk maken met mailopties enzo, zoals MSN/Hotmail? Of zal ik mijn messenger maar stoppen of maken voor MSN, Google, AOL en Yahoo!? Wat vind jij? Zeg het me even op deze pagina of kom anders even terug op IRC graag. Groetjes, TahR78 27 jul 2008 19:37 (UTC) Een paar woorden taal Trouwens: Vires wall is Firewall, Vires is Virus, Aangetroven is Aangetroffen, Bezich is Bezig, Voltooing is Voltooiing en bij elke nieuwe zin of naam van een persoon een hoofdletter. Onthoud dat, misschien scheelt me dat dan een beetje werk bij Fralt. 213.10.27.88 28 jul 2008 11:32 (UTC) Als je dit leest, kom op IRC En trouwens, bij je afbeeldingen van jouw eerste telefoon van de MP-3 speler staat er Amy Macdonald - This is Life maar het nummer heet This Is The Life en niet This is Life TahR78 28 jul 2008 15:31 (UTC) IRC Kom even terug. En hoever is de media player? TahR78 28 jul 2008 16:47 (UTC) IRC Kom even op IRC, of morgenochtend. Ik wil graag iets dringends met je bespreken. 213.10.27.88 28 jul 2008 19:32 (UTC) :kom even terug. 213.10.27.88 28 jul 2008 21:49 (UTC) ::Gebruik je trouwens Mozilla Firefox? Ik weet niet of het aan je huidige mIRC ligt, maar het is irritant dat je steeds de chat verlaat als je even niks zegt... 213.10.27.88 28 jul 2008 21:53 (UTC) E-mail Aangezien het mij niet lukt om je via IRC te bereiken omdat je steeds uitvalt, stuur ik je even een mail. Kijk op je mailadres dat je hebt opgegeven. TahR78 28 jul 2008 21:55 (UTC) Sorry dat ik je overleg zo vol stamp, maar even een vraag die net pas bij me binnenschoot: wil je meewerken met de Publieke omroep? Graag hier antwoorden! Als je niet akkoord gaat met de overname, kan je altijd nog een aardig baantje krijgen. Ik denk trouwens dat ik stop met Vlints Software, dus ook Search en Fralt. En trek je niks van die mail van gisteren aan: ik had gister een rotdag, dus wou even zeggen wat mij frusteert eraan. Ik wou je ook laten zien dat van wat niet kan, je moet accepteren. Maar het is geen slecht idee het in de kroeg na te vragen. Ik wil wel zien wat jij in gedachten had voor de Media Player. We annuleren Fralt, jij gaat verder met Deggio, Vlints Search bestond nooit en InterWeb + Smartbuy Toolbar bestaan ook niet, ja? Er zijn teveel browsers vindt ik. Wat vindt jij, geef mij misschien 1 reden waarom ik moet blijven doorgaan. Ik ga me dan in telefoons verdiepen, maar als jij een reden geeft, blijf ik misschien. Misschien moet jij ook een concern beginnen en dan je ook in andere dingen verdiepen dan techniek. Kom anders op IRC. TahR78 28 jul 2008 22:12 (UTC) IRC kom terug... TahR78 29 jul 2008 12:34 (UTC) :en weer.... We hebben ook nog Dubai en Duitsland... TahR78 29 jul 2008 12:38 (UTC) ::En weer TahR78 29 jul 2008 12:59 (UTC) Kom op IRC Laatste keer: het is dringend. 213.10.27.88 29 jul 2008 18:34 (UTC) :Vandaag kon ik je niet spreken, internetverbinding viel uit, morgen of later dan, ok?213.10.27.88 30 jul 2008 19:28 (UTC) Kom terug als je klaar bent met eten op IRC. 213.10.27.88 31 jul 2008 16:40 (UTC) Welkom in Civitas Libertas!